Isekai - Vongola Style
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: When Tsuna and Gang are thrown into another world and are told that they have no way back until they defeat the Demon King, what will they do? Isekai - Vongola Style! Brought to you with lots of laughter, chaos and madness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Isekai: Vongola Style

 **Author's Note: I'm back! Finally finished with my book, you can follow my Facebook page (Destiny Aitsuji) for updates about The Liberal Assassin.**

 **On with it! I've recently fallen in love with the isekai genre and had the brilliant idea to throw Tsuna and gang into one. Let this be one hell of a party – Vongola Style.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The sun was hot outside and it wasn't helping. Tsuna watched the chaos happen and relented. This was his famiglia after all, none of them were sane.

"Stop right there, stupid cow!"

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Kufufu…"

"EXTREME!"

The Vongola Decimo sighed. Was it too much to ask for a normal gathering? Reborn summoned everyone here for an announcement, most likely for a summer training camp but the devil was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly there was a cry and Tsuna turned around. Sure enough, the young hitman was sporting a very impressive bump on his head. Yamamoto was holding the bomber back while the small child cried.

"To-le-rate… I can't!"

Despite knowing what was about to happen, the Vongola boss in training was still too late to stop it. From the afro, the familiar bazooka was pulled out. In a flash, pink smoke filled the room.

Reborn heard the din and continued to sip his coffee downstairs. However, everything went deadly silent after his student's yell. Sensing that something incredibly wrong, the hitman entered the room only to be shocked by its emptiness. The Bovino child was the only person present, sniveling and paralyzed from shock.

"Oi, what happened?"

Lambo teared up once again and Reborn sighed. The ten-year bazooka laid in a corner of the room and the world's greatest hitman put two and two together. Silently he picked up the malfunctioning weapon and had Leon transform into a phone.

He had an engineer to kill.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The pink smoke cleared and Tsuna coughed. Before he could reprimand his loyal right-hand man, a female voice interrupted him.

"Greetings heroes from another world, I am Freya, the Goddess of this world. I apologize for the sudden interference with your lives. However, this world is in great danger. The evil Demon King is threatening to destroy it and as a Goddess I cannot simply do nothing. Please help me defeat this great evil, heroes!"

For a moment, nobody spoke. Then it was Gokudera who broke the silence. "Is this what they call 'isekai'?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, it looks real enough to me and I don't remember dying or reincarnating."

"Hn. This is a waste of time," the prefect huffed. "Send us back at once herbivore."

Undeterred by the bloodthirsty youth, Freya shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've used all my powers to bring you heroes here and cannot regain my powers to send you back until the evil in this world is defeated."

"Kufufu~ In other words we have no choice but to defeat the Demon King. Where is the Demon King? I'll get rid of him myself."

The Goddess shook her head. "You are not strong enough to defeat him yet. As the one responsible for bringing you here, I will be giving the heroes a special blessing to help you defeat the Demon King. Please find a way to grow stronger and save this world."

With that, the Goddess disappeared leaving the new heroes lost and confused.

"Yare yare, what a pain. I suppose we should start by inspecting ourselves as all isekai stories go."

"Adult Lambo! What are you doing here? Where's the current Lambo?"

Lambo sighed at how long it took his boss to realise his presence. "He should be with Reborn now back at young Vongola's house. I remember how this happened from the stories you told many years ago. Magic exists in this world and works like the dying will flames. Also, I can only guess that the bazooka malfunctioned again and I've switched places with my younger self."

The boxer frowned. Despite the conversation with the weird woman who vanished like a ghost, he didn't understand a single thing. One moment they were in Tsuna's room, the next they were in the middle of a grassy plain. "This is extreme! I don't understand what happened at all!"

Mukuro had it all figured out. Ken and Chikusa often brought back comic books that he would browse when he was bored. The isekai genre wasn't new but it was picking up in popularity. It was only inevitable the illusionist knew a thing or two about it. If things worked out like it should, he would be able to see his status screen.

"Status!"

While everyone else was busy trying to make sense of what happened, the illusionist analysed his situation.

"It looks like my job class is a Sage and that I'm at max level. How convenient," he mused.

Stunned, Tsuna allowed Gokudera to go over and confirm his status. "That's cheating!"

"Maa maa," reasoned Yamamoto. "Why don't we check our status too?"

One by one, the party found themselves inspecting their statuses. Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance when he found that Mukuro had a higher level than him.

"Yare yare, ore-sama is only level 10 summoner. What's more, I'm a beast man. How will I get the ladies like this?"

"Ha! Who cares about the ladies?" The bomber scoffed. "I'm an archer and level _15_. Beat that!"

Lambo glances at the bomber's screen. "You're a half elf. You're not much better than me."

"I'm human to the extreme!" the boxer yelled and Tsuna winced. "Level 25! I don't know what a cleric is but let's kill the Demon King together!"

"A cleric is the party's healer. We're doomed," Gokudera deadpanned. If the healer of the party was the one who dashes straight to battle, there was no hope.

"Maa maa, don't be so harsh. I'm sure things will work out fine. Oh, I'm human too. Let's see… a warrior job class and level 18. Looks like I'm not too far off from you Dera."

"Who are you calling Dera, stupid baseball freak!"

Tsuna could only gulp in nervousness as he eyed Hibari. The prefect had a cloud of death hovering near him. Despite his fear, the young Vongola swallowed and asked.

"Ano, Hibari-san. What's your job class and level?"

The prefect glared at him for a moment before shoving the screen in his face.

"Eh? A level 85 rogue? That's awesome! Wait… you're a vampire?

"Kufufu," the illusionist chuckled. "I say we'll get along very well, vampire. I'm a Demon."

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself," the prefect snapped. It was obvious that he was miffed at how far ahead the illusionist was.

"Tsuna, what about you? Have you checked your status?" The swordsman grinned.

The Vongola boss in training blinked. "Oh, not yet. Status!"

The screen appeared at once and the brunet read out loud. "I'm human and a level 12 _Hero_?"

At the mention of 'Hero', all eyes turned to Tsuna.

"Juudaime! That's awesome! As expected of you."

"Hahaha! That's great Tsuna, I didn't know hero was a job class."

Tsuna didn't know it was one either. Then again, anything was possible in an isekai, right?

"But a level 12 hero," Lambo yawned. "Looks like we won't be facing off against the Demon King any time soon."

Tsuna had to agree. There was no way they were going to defeat the Demon King with such an unbalanced party. Mukuro and Hibari could manage themselves fine but Tsuna doubted the rest of them would survive a fight against the Demon King.

"Ano, shall we look for a town and rest for the night? We can start training and gather information about the Demon King tomorrow."

Hibari looked at the brunet with distaste. They might be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by grass for miles, but he wasn't desperate enough to want to spend the night crowding with the group.

"I'm not crowding with herbivores," he told Tsuna and left the group. Mukuro chuckled.

"Looks like Birdie has the right idea for once. It's nice and all Vongola, but I'm going to find that Demon King and kill him myself since I don't need to train. Good luck to you, I'll meet you at the end."

With the cloud and the mist guardians gone, Tsuna looked back at his remaining guardians. He highly doubted that the Demon King would be so easily defeated. After all, the Goddess did summon seven of them instead of just Mukuro who was obviously powerful enough. "Shall we look for a town? The sun is going down and I don't know how far the nearest town is."

Gokudera frowned. "Juudaime, do we have money in this world to stay in town?"

The brunet paused. "Everyone, check your inventories."

Sadly, apart from the clothes on their backs they had nothing.

"Maa maa, don't be so down. I'm sure things will work out. However, we need to decide soon. There is not much time left before sunset."

"Ore-sama propose going west."

"Do you have any reason to go west?" Gokudera challenged. Lambo merely shrugged.

"I smell food from that direction, it might work for us."

"How do you- never mind. I forgot you're now a beast man," the bomber sighed. "Let's head west then."

With that, the party departed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Night fell and crickets were chirped. Still, they were far from their destination. "I'm hungry to the extreme!"

"Shut it turf top!" The bomber hissed. They had headed into a forest and according to Lambo, the smell of food became stronger.

"I hope they have food there when we arrive, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

Just as Yamamoto said that, Gokudera tensed.

"I hear horses! Someone is approaching."

"What? I don't hear anything…"

Puzzled, Tsuna looked at Gokudera who was focused on determining the direction. "They're coming from the direction we're heading," Lambo confirmed.

"Should we hide or meet them?" the swordsman asked.

Tsuna's intuition flared. These weren't good people. "We hide. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sure enough, after about ten minutes of hiding, the horsemen appeared. There were three of them dressed in all black holding weapons that ranged from axes to swords.

"I thought you said that they were here?" one of them scowled at his comrade.

"They must have heard us coming. I'm sure that they were here not too long ago."

"They're highwaymen," Gokudera hissed.

"What's a highwayman?" Yamamoto asked. The bomber shot him an annoyed glare. However, as Tsuna looked equally clueless he let it slide.

"They're basically robbers who rob travellers."

Yamamoto caught the gist of it and grinned. "That's good, now we can ask them for directions!"

"Are you crazy? We don't know their levels, they can easily kill us!"

Before anyone could stop him, the baseball lover was already approaching the trio. Tsuna screamed internally and pulled at his hair while his friend casually asked directions from criminals.

"Hey, good to see someone around. Do you happen to know where the nearest town is? I'm actually a little lost."

The highwayman on seeing Yamamoto grinned. "Oh, we do know where it is but we won't be telling you until you drop your money."

Yamamoto frowned. "I don't have money."

"Don't lie to me. Hurry up and hand me all your mmoney, we may still let you live."

"Ahaha! I really don't have any."

Displeased, the leader of the trio ordered them to attack. Without any weapon, Yamamoto took a cut to his forearm. Sensing that his friend was in danger, Tsuna rushed forward to help.

"Yamamoto!"

"It's fine Tsuna," the swordsman grimaced. The wound was shallow but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Gokudera inspected the skills and level of the opponent and grimaced. Two level 18 and one level 22. They had the advantage in numbers but not strength. Then again, those men didn't look too intelligent and that gave the bomber some hope.

"Turf top, listen up. We have two level 18 and one level 22 opponent. The man baseball freak is facing is level 22. I know that you're a cleric and usually clerics are the support of the party. However, I'll need you to fight that man and hold him off for a while. Stupid cow, you assist turf top. I'm going to help Juudaime and baseball freak with the two level 18."

"You can count on me to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled and jumped at the leader of the trio, catching him by surprise. In the surprise attack the leader dropped his sword and Yamamoto quickly picked it up.

Lambo sighed and watched as Gokudera collected stones. There was hardly anything useful he could do for this fight seeing as the opponents were almost twice his level. Still, he watched the fight.

Yamamoto was holding well against the level 18 enemy until his comrade joined the fray. Seeing that the swordsman was in danger, Gokudera threw a stone that he collected as if he would throw his dynamites. The stone glowed red and sailed through the air before connecting with the highwayman's skull.

The hit was effective and it knocked the man out immediately. With the distraction, Yamamoto took the chance to drive his sword at the other highway men.

" _Shajiku no Ame_!"

It happened in a blur and proved to be super effective. All that was left was the opponent Ryohei was fighting but even the leader had trouble against the boxer.

"Extreme Straight!"

The punch made contact and the leader flew back into a tree, smashing into the trunk and flopped unconscious onto the ground. Gokudera and Lambo came out of hiding wile Tsuna stood with his jaw agape.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong in robbing a robber. At least the gold would be put to better use," Gokudera mused as he started to loot the highway men.

Tsuna was about to protest but when Yamamoto laughed and helped the bomber loot the men, he sighed. Might as well get what they can. After all, they were in a foreign world with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Lambo counted the money and proudly announced that they were richer by eighteen silver and ten copper coins.

"Is that money? Why are there silver and copper coins?" Tsuna frowned.

"I assume that they have a system where they use precious metals as a form of money. Silver and copper can be considered as such although I'm not sure how much we can exchange them for at the town."

"Say no more," Lambo proudly announced. "I think I know where the town is."

That perked everyone up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go to the extreme!"

With Ryohei leading the party and Lambo occasionally pointing him into the right direction, the town came to sight. It was a small town much to Tsuna's delight. Also, the smell of food was amazing enough to make them forget about the troubles.

Gokudera felt his stomach growl and Yamamoto drooled. Tsuna swallowed as the smell of freshly grilled chicken attacked him. Lambo was already scouting for an inn and Ryohei marvelled at the strange buildings and language.

"I can't read to the extreme!"

Gokudera sighed. "It says tavern you muscle brain. Didn't you learn anything from school?"

"Ahaha! I can't read either Gokudera. I don't think they taught this in school. Why don't you help us find a place that we can stay?"

Tsuna nodded. It sounded like a sound plan. "Sounds like a good idea. By the way, what language is this in? I can't read it."

"It's Italian," Lambo shrugged. "A room cost two copper a night per person, four if we're not sharing. As for the meals, it's safe to say that we wouldn't overspend if we eat at Rosheen's pub."

Impressed at how mature adult Lambo was, nobody disagreed. The first night was spent feasting and when it came to splitting rooms, Gokudera shared a room with Yamamoto and Lambo with Tsuna. Ryohei had the room to himself because nobody wanted to sleep with someone whose snore was as loud as his voice.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I do realise that my style is a little choppy after not writing fan fictions for some time. I'll try to smoothen things out and set the pace. It's estimated to be about 10 chapters long so it's a small project before I go back to working on original stories, hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Also, if you're a beta reader, please let me know. I'm in need of beta readers for not just my fan fictions but also for my original stories. For those who have discord, mine is Britannia#3207! I have that you could support if you're a huge fan xD**

 **With that, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I didn't think there would be isekai lovers who read the same series and I'm glad. However once more I'll like to stress that it** _ **is**_ **an isekai and the same KHR principles don't really apply. Also, as this is the Vongola we're talking about, normal isekai circumstances doesn't apply, at least not fully.**

 **Still, I'm thrilled that you're as hyped as myself about this and I'll do my best to keep you entertained till the end of this short series! I'll aim for a weekly update but depending on my work it might be a bi-weekly thing.**

 **Enough talk, let's get to the reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The next morning Tsuna awoke to the sound of bickering. It was the usual argument between his guardians that he got accustomed to. However, something seemed off when he heard the sound of horses. Seriously, why would there be horses in Namimori? And then he remembered everything from the night before. They weren't in Namimori anymore. In fact, he had no idea where they were.

Jolting up with a start, the mafia boss looked around at the unfamiliar room. His storm and rain guardian were making a ruckus in the room next to his and Tsuna groaned. Lambo had left and Tsuna decided to get dressed before heading over.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Where's onii-san?"

The silver-haired bomber turned around in the middle of his one-sided argument. "Good morning Juudaime! If you're looking for Turf Top, he has gone for his morning run in the forest. The stupid cow is downstairs flirting with the barmaids."

Laughing weakly, Tsuna wondered how none of his guardians were fazed by the new environment. On the contrary, they seem to be settling right in.

"Thank you. I think we should have breakfast before discussing about what we should do next. Other than the money we got from the highwaymen, we have nothing else."

Yamamoto smiled. "That's what Dera and I were discussing earlier haha! I thought that it would be nice to get some new clothes and weapons. They village people are looking at us strangely ever since we arrived. Our clothes don't seem to fit in after all."

Scowling, the bomber retorted, "Yes, but we shouldn't waste the money like this. Do you think we can get a job and earn money so easily in this world? Don't forget that we still have to defeat the stupid Demon King to get back to our world."

Sensing that a fight was about to break out again, the brunet suggested that they meet Lambo for breakfast and find Ryohei after. Gokudera agreed and followed his boss out with the swordsman trailing behind.

"Good morning Young Vongola," greeted Lambo. Tsuna smiled and greeted back.

"Did you sleep well?"

Adult Lambo smiled. "Yes, thank you. I've ordered breakfast for us. We can pack some of the sandwiches for later."

"Ah, thank you Lambo. I hope we can find onii-san after breakfast."

Adult Lambo smiled. "He said that he'll be back in two hours when he left so I think we should wait here for him to return. Meanwhile, we can decide on what to do. I gathered some information about this world and about the town that might be useful for us."

Mentally Tsuna cried tears of joy at having such a mature and reliable guardian. He must be doing something right in his life is Lambo turned out to be such a dependable man.

Breakfast was a hearty affair but as they were the only customers at the inn, nobody complained about the noise level. The tenth Vongola successor found it comforting that some things never changed. If he were sent to this strange world alone, he didn't know if he would survive.

Speaking about alone, the brunet frowned. Was Hibari and Mukuro alright? They went their separate ways and even though the brunet knew that they were strong, a part of him still couldn't help but worry for the safety and well-being of his guardians. They knew nothing about this world and danger lurked in every corner.

"Juudaime, are you alright?"

At his loyal right-hand man's concern, Tsuna shook away those negative thoughts and smiled. "Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry Gokudera-kun. Oh, would you like more honey?"

Gokudera blushed and accepted the honey from his boss, stuttering his thanks while Yamamoto laughed and Lambo watch in amusement.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

They were gathered in Tsuna's room and the boss-in-training frowned. "I think Yamamoto is right. We need to get clothes and weapons. Also, according to Lambo there is a guild that provides adventurers with jobs. If this world is similar to the games that Gokudera-kun mentioned, we can earn money while training to get stronger."

"That's brilliant, Juudaime!"

"Yare yare, I don't really want to shop while the sun is so hot outside."

"We can train to the extreme!"

Tsuna laughed nervously at his Sun guardian's declaration. How would they train without any knowledge of the skills they had in this world.

"Onii-san, I think we should gather information about how fighting works in this world. Magic exists in this world and we don't know how it works."

Everyone agreed with Tsuna. Then Gokudera spoke, "I think I used magic yesterday when fighting with the highwaymen. I don't know how it happened but one of the stones I threw had a strange red glow that knocked one of them out. It's not dying will flames either."

Lambo nodded. "Ore-sama still thinks that getting weapons and clothes will help. We can train somewhere further from the village and find out what our skills are. Some skills are only available when we have weapons."

Tsuna beamed. "Let's do that shall we?"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Getting weapons and clothes for five made a huge dent in their financial means and Gokudera sulked.

"Don't worry too much, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure once we register with the adventurer's guild in the town tomorrow we'll be able to afford better food."

To comfort the sulking bomber, Ryohei grinned. "We can still hunt to the extreme even if we have no money!"

Yamamoto laughed nonchalantly at that and Tsuna decided that everything was fine. It was a good thing Gokudera had the foresight to pay for their accommodation in advance.

The walk to the village's outskirts was a short one. If there was one thing Tsuna liked about this world, it would be the extra dimensional inventory system. It was so convenient. The sandwiches didn't spoil in there and he didn't have to carry it. There was no extra weight either. Gokudera had distributed the remaining money to everyone. The inventory system stored money too and Tsuna wondered if there was anything the inventory system couldn't store.

As the village was a small place, they managed to get some clothes from the village's only seamstress for a good price. However the nearest weapon shop was in the town so they had forgone buying weapons. Yamamoto already had a sword from the highwaymen they subdued and turning in those criminals to the village's chief earned them a good reward.

Lambo decided that as a summoner he needed no weapons. Ryohei claimed that all a man needed in battle was his fists. Tsuna didn't know what a hero's weapon was so he left it at that. Gokudera insisted that as an archer he needed a bow or crossbow. Since the village didn't sell them, the bomber told the group that he would meet up with them at the inn while he went to the forest to gather materials to make a basic weapon.

While Gokudera left for the forest with Lambo who insisted that he had to find a creature to make a contract with, Tsuna wondered how they were going to train.

"Ahaha! Tsuna you're so funny. In games they always tell the player what sort of skills they have. We don't have to create skills."

Ryohei didn't understand what the swordsman was talking about so Yamamoto demonstrated.

"Status!"

The familiar window appeared and Yamamoto beckoned for his friends to come closer. "See? Right at the bottom there are skills stated. It looks like the skills here are similar to the ones we trained for back in Namimori. I still have the Shigure Soen Ryu and Attacco di Squalo but some skills are locked will I level up. For example, Shajiku no Ame can be used and it consumes 5 mana but Shibuki no Ame is locked until I reach level 30."

Tsuna nodded. It was a very detailed description and the brunet wondered how they could activate the skill.

"I extremely understand now! Status!"

The Vongola Decimo peered over to his Sun guardian's status screen. "That's so cool onii-san! What is Extreme Combo?"

The sun guardian shrugged. There was only one way to find out and Tsuna's intuition screamed at him to back away when his Sun guardian took a fighting stance in front of a huge boulder.

"Extreme Combo!"

There was a yellow glow coating the boxer's hands as he dished out a series of strong punches, shattering the boulder in an instant. Tsuna paled. He vaguely wondered what would be of the highwaymen if Ryohei did that. Although it was a different world, Tsuna didn't want any of his friends to become accidental murderers. Their new powers were strong but dangerous.

Deciding to check his skills, Tsuna opened his status screen. The brunet froze. There were only two passive skills and Tsuna blinked, not believing his eyes.

 _[Charisma] This skill allows you to increase the power of your party by 1000% when all members are together._

 _[Hero's Resolve] This skill creates a miracle based on the hero's feelings in the form of a one-hit-kill attack. Can be used only once a day._

"Tsuna! What kind of skills do you have?"

Before the brunet could answer, the Rain guardian was already looking at the screen. Tsuna groaned as his friend raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't worry Tsuna! Maybe you just need a weapon for the other skills. We'll find the right weapon for you in town."

"You're right. Anyway, shall we check on Gokudera and Lambo? I'm curious about their skills."

Yamamoto laughed. "Sure!"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Skills?"

"Yes, it's in your status window," Tsuna explained.

Lambo and Gokudera had just returned from the forest. Lambo's search for a summon was futile but at least the Storm guardian had a fruitful trip. The bomber now had a roughly made bow with some stone tipped arrows in a makeshift quiver.

"Status!"

Gokudera frowned at the skills. "They're different from what I expected. I can still use flame arrow but everything else is different. I suppose they are specialized skills meant for defeating the Demon King in this world."

 _[Long Shot] Allows the user to shoot from an impossible range for 10 mana._

 _[Homing Arrow] Allows for the arrow to hit its target regardless the location. Costs 25 mana._

 _[Rapid Shot] Needs level 25 to unlock._

Those were some really cool skills and Tsuna honestly couldn't wait to see Gokudera demonstrate it. Lambo sighed. Everyone else had cool skills while his was more of a party trick. Honestly, he couldn't see how his part was necessary in defeating the Demon King. None of his skills were offensive with the exception of Cambio Forma that allows him to share the skills of his summons.

"Lambo, what about you? What kind of skills do you have?"

The Lightning guardian grimaced. "As you can see Young Vongola, they're nothing special."

 _[Summon] Summons a familiar for battle. Current limit: 1 familiar._

 _[Contract] Allows summoner to bind a familiar with magic for future summons._

 _[Cambio Forma] Allows summoner to share skills of the familiars summoned for 30 seconds._

Yamamoto was the first to break the awkward silence. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be very powerful when you level up. It's something like catching Pokémon right? The more you have the more powerful you get."

Gokudera looked slightly peeved at the explanation and Tsuna couldn't blame him. Yamamoto's overly simplified logic did have that effect on people at times. Despite how carefree it sounded, Tsuna couldn't disagree with that explanation. Lambo seemed to consider his options carefully and the Vongola Decimo allowed his guardians some time to explore more of their skills.

While everyone made progress, Tsuna vaguely wondered how his Hero skills were going to be of any help in an actual battle. Reborn hadn't trained him to use weapons during a fight and it was against Tsuna's policy to use one like Hibari or Mukuro. Tsuna strongly believed in fighting to defend his family so the mission to _kill_ the Demon King was going to prove difficult. Even in the future against Byakuran, the young boss had never taken a life.

What Tsuna didn't know was what life in another world had in store for him.

* * *

 **TBC…**

 **Still looking for Beta reader!**

 **/ Facebook Page: Destiny Aitsuji**

 **Discord: Britannia#3207**


	3. Chapter 3

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'll try keep things light but no promises because life ain't a bed of roses no matter the world we live in. Side note, they can understand spoken language just fine. Just not the written one cuz isekai logic.**

 **Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Waking up in a new world for the second time still felt strange to Tsuna. The lack of familiar commotion coming from the kitchen downstairs and Reborn's hammer was slowly becoming a hole in the brunet's heart. He missed his home and this wasn't something like the time travel to the future that never existed. At least they were still in Namimori back then.

"Young Vongola, you're up! Gokudera-nii has made preparations for us to travel to town after breakfast. I hope you're hungry because the innkeeper made a lot."

Tsuna smiled. That's right! He still had his friends. With renewed resolve, Tsuna waved at his youngest guardian and got up to change before meeting the rest downstairs.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Breakfast was a surprisingly peaceful event without any bombs going off or fights. Lambo was surprisingly mature despite his lazy attitude. Gokudera didn't seem too riled up with the change and Tsuna counted his blessings.

The innkeeper helped make packed lunches for their travel and Tsuna bid them goodbye. According to Gokudera, the town they were heading for was a day's travel on horse. However, as getting five horses was expensive, the half-elf had taken the liberty of getting them a carriage. Yamamoto and Ryohei volunteered to take turns driving the carriage. Tsuna was silently thankful because neither of the horses looked friendly to him.

The journey began smoothly and thanks to Gokudera's intelligence, they managed to navigate their way to the town without a hitch. It was late afternoon when the town came to view. Lambo was sleeping without a care and Gokudera was nodding off. Ryohei had switched with Yamamoto and Tsuna winced when he stretched. The carriage's hard wooden seat hurt his bottom and the shortcut Gokudera recommended was quite the bumpy ride. He envied how his youngest guardian could sleep through everything.

"I see the town to the extreme!"

The loud voice startled the dozing half-elf awake immediately. Yamamoto laughed in good nature and grinned. "Looks like we're earlier than expected. Nice shortcut!"

The bomber turned archer merely blushed and looked away. "Shut up! It's only expected of me as Juudaime's right-hand man!"

The brunet grinned at his friends. He couldn't be more thankful for having such good friends. Speaking of friends, he vaguely wondered what Hibari and Mukuro were doing.

"Yare yare, I could have slept for a while longer."

"You sleep too much, stupid cow!"

Instead of retorting like he would have when he was younger, Lambo rolled his eyes and yawned. "Oh well, we should find accommodation and register ourselves at a guild tomorrow. I want to check out what kind of ladies they have in this town."

Enraged, Gokudera spluttered and pulled out his handcrafted bow. Yamamoto had to restrain the half-elf before anything could happen. Tsuna sighed. Some things never really change.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Halt! State your names and business," the guard yelled.

Ryohei pulled the reins on the horses and yelled in a loud voice, "Sasagawa Ryohei, here to register as an adventurer!"

Tsuna grimaced as the guard frowned. "What about the rest of you?" he asked.

Yamamoto grinned and introduced himself as a swordsman looking for work as an adventurer. Lambo merely stated that he was a beast man summoner who was tagging along and Gokudera rolled his eyes before giving his name and telling the guard to mind his own business.

"Ano… I'm Tsuna, here to register as an adventurer."

The guard paused and took a hard look at the small brunet. "What's your job class?"

The mafia boss in training froze. "I-I don't really know?"

The guard sighed. "For all travellers new to the country of Avlurgh you have to register your identities. Please step out and place your hand on this registration orb. Also, don't lose your card or there will be a fee of 5 silvers for a new card."

The registration went smoothly without a hitch until it came to Tsuna's turn. Nervously, the young Vongola boss stretched out his hand and placed it over the orb. The magical device glowed blue or a brief moment before turning white. A registration card appeared like it should but the guard yelled for someone to get the town's mayor.

Nervously, Tsuna clutched the card close to his chest as the guard ushered him and his friends through a different entrance. Yamamoto and Gokudera flanked his sides. Even Lambo straightened up from his slouch following behind Tsuna. Ryohei walked in front of him with confident strides but his posture was tensed and ready for action should there be a need.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Welcome!" a short man in yellow striped tunic smiled. He wore round wire glasses on his overly large nose and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he was a dwarf.

When Tsuna and his party didn't answer, the mayor's smile faltered. "My humblest apologies hero, please let me introduce myself. I am Geofred, the mayor of this town. It is a great honour to receive you and your party. We have waited for a long time for a hero to show up like in the prophecies! Our kingdom is in danger of being eliminated by the Demon King and we need your help to help defeat it!"

Tsuna paled. Having that kind of responsibility shoved onto him was very different from being told that he had a duty to fulfil. Unable to look into the expectant eyes, the brunet looked down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about this world or how I am supposed to defeat the Demon King. As I am, I'm not strong enough to defeat bandits much less the Demon King."

Surprisingly, instead of being discouraged, Geofred beamed. "Please don't say this hero! As we speak the King is being informed of your arrival. The Hero's Holy Weapon protected by the royal family will be arriving soon. In that time, it is my duty as mayor of Lovlak to assist in whatever you require."

Gokudera stepped forward when he saw his boss fidgeting. "We understand. It would help if you could help us find lodging and tell us where the adventurer guild is. We would like to register as adventurers to train in order to defeat the Demon King."

Ryohei nodded even if he didn't quite understand what was happening and Tsuna thanked his loyal friend. Yamamoto smiled as usual and Lambo relaxed. Maybe the goddess had pity in her heart for dragging them along into her problems and decided to provide them a guide. Regardless, it was a good thing. The sooner they grew stronger, the faster they can defeat the Demon King and go back. His mother should be worried sick by now and Reborn will most definitely kill him for leaving without a word.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

In the end, Gokudera managed to clinch a free stay at the mayor's mansion and had meals for the night taken care off. In addition, they received 50 gold coins to use as they wished. Everyone went their separate ways for the remaining time left for that day to search for the proper weapons and armour they required. Only Tsuna stayed behind to think about the kind of weapon the Hero's Holy weapon was. He was not skilled at guns like Xanxus or the sword like Yamamoto. He certainly didn't have any experience in mid or long ranged fighting like Gokudera. If he were to have a weapon, it would be gauntlets like the ones he had back home. Then again, would gauntlets really be the right kind of weapon to use against a Demon King? He was sure that a Demon King was an all-powerful entity with an impregnable defence and insane offensive powers in both physical abilities and long-range magic area attacks. Unless those gauntlets emitted dying will flames that enabled him to fly, there was no chance Tsuna could win such an opponent. Air combat was his only speciality after all.

Lost in thoughts, Tsuna found his eyelids getting heavier. Before long, the boy's breathing had evened out just before the sunset. Just like that, another day came to an end.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Geofred came huffing as he ran down the long flight of stairs. "Wait!" he cried.

Tsuna paused to let Geofred's short legs catch up. It was nine in the morning and they were preparing to check out the adventurer's guild to register as adventurers and earn some money. Yamamoto had a new sword commissioned and Gokudera had the blacksmith improve on his bow. The loyal Italian bowed his head in shame and apologised for getting too carried away in spending. Tsuna didn't really mind. After all, the gold given was meant to help them acquire the things they needed to fight with the Demon King.

As the mayor approached, Tsuna bent down to receive something from the short man. "Hero, this is the Holy Weapon. Also, this is a letter from the King advising you about the history of the weapon and how it can be used. If you require any other assistance please feel free to let me know, I am at your service!"

The brunet smiled and thanked the mayor before keeping both the mysterious weapon wrapped in cloth and the letter in his inventory.

The adventurer's guild was hard to miss as it had a very impressive structure. Nervously, Tsuna pushed open the door and entered. He expected some hostile stares and surprise attacks but nothing of that sort happened.

The guild was empty and the girl at the counter looked as if she was still half asleep.

"That's odd," Yamamoto mused and everyone agreed.

"We should check with the receptionist and register ourselves first," Gokudera spoke.

As the approached the receptionist, Tsuna can't help but feel uncomfortable. His hyper intuition nagged at him and the brunet wanted to hightail out of this place.

"Good morning, we would like to register as adventurers."

The half-asleep receptionist snapped wide awake at the greeting and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, good morning! Do you have your identity cards?"

One by one they handed to her their identity cards and the receptionist rambled on about how adventurers worked and how the guild offered quests that they can take to complete in exchange for money.

"Thank you," Yamamoto smiled. "I think we get how this works. Just a question, why are there no adventurers here?"

The receptionist gave a wry smile. "That's because they have been recruited to aid the kingdom in a war against the Demon Lord. Many who went never came back. The Demons are getting more and more powerful by the day."

Tsuna felt the cold pressure of responsibility grow on him. Even though this wasn't his world and none of anything that happened felt real to him, listening to people dying didn't sit right with him.

Sensing that Tsuna was in distress, Ryohei changed the topic. "What kind of quest do you have? I feel like beating something up to the extreme!"

Blinking, the receptionist led them to the guild board and Lambo hummed, scanning the quests available. Yamamoto and Ryohei were as clueless as Tsuna as to what was written but both Italians had no issues understanding. They acted as translators to and eventually after much discussion (arguments), they decided on a hunting quest.

The receptionist smiled as she approved the selected quest and wished us the best of luck. Lambo smiled back and kissed the back of her hand while Gokudera reassured Tsuna how it was going to be easy. Somehow, the brunet was unconvinced. There was no way of knowing how deadly wild pigs were in a different universe. Tsuna didn't think that taking on 10 wild pigs known to raid and destroy farm property for food was going to be an easy task. Yet, beggars couldn't be choosers. Better pigs than hydras.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The field that they found the wild pigs at was about two hours away from the town. It had lovely scenery but that changed when his guardians dashed forward, eager to try their new weapons and skills. The blood that painted the green grass made Tsuna sick. The wild pigs didn't put up much resistance due to the surprise attack but when they did, it was clear that they never stood a chance. The power level difference was simply overwhelming.

"Well then, now we need to collect the tusks. It's a little too simple don't you think?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the rain guardian's casual statement. "Yes, you can be helpful and use that sword of your to cut them off. It's only easy because we are a higher level than them. If you want a challenge, I'm sure we could fight the hydra next. For now, I'm going to complete this herb collecting quest in the forest nearby."

Ryohei helped Yamamoto with the tusks and Lambo followed Gokudera telling Tsuna that they'll be back soon. Left to his own devices, the Vongola boss thought that it would be a good time to read the King's letter.

" _Dear Hero_

 _Thank you for coming to our rescue! We understand that you require some time to train and become stronger, as such here is 50 gold for the expenses of you and your party. As we speak, the kingdom is struggling to hold off the Demons on the battlefield. We urge you to hurry!_

 _Also, as per the prophecy, this is the Hero's Holy Weapon that was forged by an archmage many years ago. The weapon has no shape and form. It will only awaken when the Hero wields it with the intention to save someone for the first time. This is the only weapon capable of defeating the Demon King so please master it to the best of your abilities._

 _With that, we place the fate of our kingdom in your hands. God bless."_

Tsuna cringed. This felt like the trial he had when Leon went into a passive mode when he had to fight against Mukuro. The weapon he got was a pair of mittens that transformed when he used his hyper dying will. Could this weapon work the same? Honestly, it was too much a coincidence and Tsuna thinks that it must be someone's sick idea of a joke.

In any case, there was no point in wasting time. He had to defeat the Demon King in order to go home. Reborn wasn't here to train him and he wasn't up against Byakuran or the Varia this time. The brunet wondered if he would become stronger by defeating many weaker monsters. If he could level up like in a game, it might work the same way.

With the new determination to level up, the brunet headed over to where his guardians were.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on , Facebook [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	4. Chapter 4

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 4

 **Author's Note: I'm trying hard to keep the update weekly though it isn't easy to keep to the same day, I'm so sorry!**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta reader – Skitty! 3**

 **Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Vongola!"

"Little bro!"

…

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Tsuna knew that slimes were supposed to be weak creatures that he could easily defeat. They took this quest after careful consideration too! Back to the present, why is the Slime King be chasing him?

" _I wish I'd taken the man-eating rabbit hunting quest instead!"_ the brunet lamented while running for his life.

The quest had been simple: Hunt 10 slimes and collect their cores. What had gone wrong? Was this retribution for killing too many slimes? Tsuna didn't have time to think when the Slime King spit acid in his direction.

Yamamoto's sword couldn't cut through the Slime King completely and the huge green blob regenerated quickly. Gokudera's arrows were simply absorbed into that gooey monstrosity and dissolved. Lambo was helpless against the creature with no summons suitable for battle. Ryohei's punches did nothing for him and Tsuna was on his own.

The brunet was certain that his death was approaching. If this new world was like those games Gokudera occasionally played, he would be reborn in a chapel. The Slime King bounced his way over with intentions to crush the adventurers under its mass and Tsuna paled. His Storm guardian was running towards the creature with eyes ablaze.

"Gokudera!" he yelled, trying desperately to get his friend out of the creature's way but his arms were far too short.

From the inventory, the Hero's Holy Weapon glowed and like second nature, the Vongola Don equipped it. The useless object from before transformed into an armour with menacing looking gauntlets, surprising everyone.

Wasting no time, Tsuna propelled himself forward using his dying will. He was vaguely aware of the mana consumption as he flew towards Gokudera, pushing the archer out of harm's way. If dying will was like mana then stamina was like the mana's capacity.

" _3 mana per second while in flight huh?"_ Tsuna thought. His base mana was 300 and with the superior math skills that Reborn hammered into him, he knew that he should conclude the battle in less than a minute or they would be in trouble.

The Slim King looked strangely adorable from above. Tsuna had taken advantage of his new speed and mobility to create distance and scout for his enemy's weakness. He could see Yamamoto and Gokudera regrouping while Ryohei distracted the creature. Lambo was watching everyone from a safe distance and Tsuna wondered how he was going to defeat such a huge creature.

As if sensing his thoughts, the Holy Weapon morphed into a disturbingly familiar hammer.

" _This looks like Leon-hammer! Why does Reborn have to influence this world too?"_

Before he could fuss over his sadistic tutor's hauntings, he heard Lambo yell. With no time to think, Tsuna dived down and swung the large hammer with all his might.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"What do you think? Is it dead?"

Ryohei poked the unconscious Slime King with a stick. Nothing happened.

"Well, it isn't dead for sure because it would have disintegrated otherwise," Gokudera growled in annoyance. The creature was annoying when it moved and more annoying when it was unconscious. Of all the places it chose to be defeated, it had to trouble the small party by blocking the only path leading to the small bridge across the river.

Yamamoto laughed in good-hearted nature as usual. "Maa, give it some time to wake up."

"I say we should kill it!" Gokudera hissed. "Who knows when it will try to kill us again."

Tsuna couldn't fault Gokudera for his way of thinking. The creature had attempted to kill them after all.

"Yare yare, so noisy. Let me take care of it."

Pushing the archer and swordsman to a side, the beast man scrolled through his skills and hummed. Tsuna wondered what Lambo was going to do and looked over to Gokudera with a questioning gaze. The half-elf shrugged and scowled twice as hard at being told to move aside.

"Ok, I got this," Lambo announced and cleared his throat.

" _[Contract]_!"

A magical circle appeared with a bright light, blinding everyone temporarily. Lambo's eyes seemed to sparkle as the magic circle engraved itself on the unconscious King Slime. The magic circle mark glowed for a moment before the huge slime vanished.

Stunned, nobody spoke for a good while.

Ryohei was the first to happen. "That was extremely awesome! Congratulations on your first pet!"

Lambo beamed. "This is better than Pokémon!"

Gokudera gaped like a fish. "That's unfair! Why do you get a powerful summon when the rest of us need to train to become stronger? You can't just do this! You didn't even defeat it."

Upon sensing that his upset storm guardian was going to start another fight, Tsuna stepped in. "It's alright Gokudera-kun! I prefer having Lambo bind it as a familiar than to kill it. We've hunted enough as it is, I don't really wish to see any more deaths if possible. Besides, we've all gotten stronger from taking the quests. I'm sure everyone has levelled up quite a bit."

Taking the cue, Yamamoto was the first to announce that he gained a whopping 17 levels.

Gokudera growled when he discovered he only went up by 14 levels.

Lambo sighed, resigned to his fate. "Yare yare, only level 28?"

Tsuna smiled. "You did well, Lambo. It's an improvement of 18 levels after all!"

The comment only made Gokudera sore. Despite being a level higher than Lambo, the bomber still felt that it was unfair Lambo caught up to them so quickly by "stealing the spoils of others".

Ryohei frowned at his screen when Tsuna asked how much he improved. "I extremely don't remember! I'm level 44 now and can now perform healing to the extreme!"

Tsuna beamed. "That's great! I'm sure everyone could use some healing from the fight with the Slime King."

The boxer hesitated. "Are you extremely sure?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. The boxing club captain didn't hesitate and told Tsuna to brace himself.

"Eh?"

Before anyone could react, Ryohei had punched Tsuna hard in the solar plexus and sent the brunet flying across the bridge.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Lambo was too shocked to react and when he did, both rain and storm guardians were running over to their boss. The cow child seethed and grabbed Ryohei by the front of his shirt.

"What the _hell_ was that for?"

Ryohei only gave a confused look at three seething party members. Tsuna was momentarily stunned, the shock still in his system. He noticed that any pain from before was now gone but that didn't help his mental trauma of getting punched.

"Tsuna told me to heal so I did it to the extreme!"

"You just punched him all the way across the bridge! What if you killed him?" The archer yelled with a face so red Tsuna thought it would combust any moment.

"Guys, I'm fine. In fact, I'm healed. I don't know why onii-san did what he did it but it worked."

Yamamoto looked unsure and Lambo demanded to see the status screen and skill description.

 _[Healing Cross] Guarantees healing of physical wounds as much as the damage caused by the healer._

Lambo sighed and so did everyone else.

"Turf top, why do you have such a ridiculous skill?"

The boxer frowned, not understanding what was wrong. "It's like boxing isn't it?"

For some reason, Tsuna felt that the skill was specifically tailored for his sun guardian's mental capacity to cope with complicated situations. It reminded him of how they tried to explain to Ryohei about the time travel to the future that didn't exist. That was one experience nobody wanted to go through again.

"It's alright onii-san. I'm glad that I'm healed now but please refrain from using it too often alright? I'm sure some warning before you heal anyone would be appreciated."

Beaming, the sun guardian gave a thumbs up. Tsuna wondered how many more ridiculous things would happen to them in this foreign world. Surely things would be more peaceful without a certain hitman tutor breathing down their necks.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Back in another world on the rooftop of Namimori Middle, a certain fedora-wearing infant sneezed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Levels:**

 **Tsuna – Lvl 12 - Lvl 30**

 **Gokudera – Lvl 15 - Lvl 29**

 **Yamamoto – Lvl 18 - Lvl 35**

 **Ryohei – Lvl 25 - Lvl 44**

 **Lambo – Lvl 10 - Lvl 28**

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on Patre0n, Facebook [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	5. Chapter 5

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note: Sorry no Tsuna and regular folks… this is Hibarin-centric for you Skylark lovers! Now witness his tough love!**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta reader – Skitty! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 _Recap_

" _Ano, shall we look for a town and rest for the night? We can start training and gather information about the Demon King tomorrow."_

 _Hibari looked at the brunet with distaste. They might be in the middle of nowhere surrounded by grass for miles, but he wasn't desperate enough to want to spend the night crowding with the group._

" _I'm not crowding with herbivores," he told Tsuna and left the group._

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For days the level 85 Rogue simply walked through the dense forest, glad for the solitude. He still couldn't believe that the pineapple herbivore was ahead of him. It didn't make his mood any better knowing that Hibird and his tonfas were not with him. According to the herbivorous skill and status screens, he now permanently wielded twin sai swords made from his blood. There were other benefits to being a vampire too. Hibari appreciated how he could summon a bat familiar who loved to sleep in his hair just like Hibird did. The familiarity brought a small sense of comfort although the prefect would never admit it out aloud.

For days he lived on the fruits and plants he gathered from the forest, occasionally hunting and fishing from the river if he passed by one. Eating was something he continued to practice even though it wasn't necessary. The sight of blood didn't affect him as he was used to gruesome scenes after punishing law breaking herbivores. However, the constant thirst that burned in his throat made him sick. Spilling blood was one thing, consuming it was another. So far Hibari drained the animals he hunted of their blood for sustenance but the prefect worried about coming into contact with humans. He had no control over his thirst and as violent as he may be, Hibari wasn't a fan of murder.

It was by pure chance that the Vampire Rogue came across an abandoned castle in the middle of the creepier part of the woods. Hibari was following the scent of an animal he was hunting when he chanced upon the castle. It was dark at night with only the moon and stars guiding him through the thicket. At first the prefect thought it was his imagination and ignored it. However, as he got closer, the wailing sounds got louder.

The prefect wasn't a believer of the supernatural in any sense. However, after seeing a translucent figure in white floating beyond the rusted iron gates of the castle with his severed head under an arm, Hibari was sold. It didn't matter to him if they were dead or undead. He was going to bite them all to death for disturbing his hunt.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari had only one word to describe his opponents – annoying.

Not only would the defeated herbivores stay down when they were defeated, they couldn't be killed. Well, at least that's one of Hibari's worries gone. He wouldn't be charged for murder even if he went all out. Unfortunately, that also meant that he was dealing with a never ending mob of undead.

He tried using physical attacks on the undead and it was only effective against mobs that had physical bodies. Ghouls, skeletons and zombies were wiped out in a matter of seconds, disintegrating upon contact with his sai swords.

Revenants and ghosts were completely unaffected by physical attacks. If that wasn't bad enough, they were able to physically attack Hibari even when the prefect couldn't deal any sort of damage on them.

Frustrated, the prefect decided to gamble and give his skills a try. If they worked the same way as the trick the bucking horse mentioned, this should be more than enough to take down the whole lot.

With all the accumulated frustration of being thrown into a different world and being forced to survive by killing animals, the prefect felt the power grow. He recalled all the annoying things that happened like how the baby made them gather at the omnivore's house and how the cow child sent them into this messed up world. He remembered how the pineapple herbivore got ahead of him and how the stupid goddess herbivore didn't send him Hibird and his tonfas. Namimori was left unguarded and even if Hibari knew Kusakabe would take care of his precious town until he returned, it still irked him greatly to know it wasn't an option that he was here in this crappy world.

Burning with rage, the Vampire Rogue felt his fangs lengthen. The revenants and ghosts halted in their advances, feeling the bloodlust overpower their senses. That was when Hibari struck.

Twin sai swords glowed an ominous red as the prefect with his vampiric speed exterminated the undead with deadly efficiency. Hibari smirked. He didn't know what skill that was and honestly, he didn't care. All he knew was that the skill allowed him to make them disappear to a certain extent.

 _[Enslave] When this skill is enabled, it enables the user to bind the opponent as a slave by overpowering them with the user's will._

Hibari thought that it was a useless skill before because he absolutely loathed crowding. He would never willingly find company, especially one so permanent. However, now that he was dealing with beings with no physical presence, the prefect had no qualms about abusing such a skill.

The battle was concluded in a matter of seconds and Hibari read the notification window. He frowned in disappointment. As expected, dealing with low lives like this wouldn't help him level up quickly. Then again, this was only the first floor of the castle. He hasn't met the big boss yet so the prefect held on to the shimmer of hope that it would be a strong opponent.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Covered in the blood of his enemies, Hibari looked every part the bloodthirsty vampire with eyes glowed red from excitement and twin sai swords dripped crimson from his enemies. The castle was now eerily silent with only the click clack of Hibari's school shoes against the cold stone tiles.

The castle wasn't ridiculously huge although the first few secret passages took the prefect by surprise when he stumbled into them. There were beasts in the dungeon that he stumbled across. Those beasts proved to be challenging with their intelligence and strength. If not for his vampiric regenerative abilities, Hibari was sure a torn out throat meant instant death. Instead of subduing them immediately, Hibari opted to tame them by binding them to him. Somehow, he couldn't find it in him to defeat such respectable opponents. Those beasts were known as werewolves and they didn't look like they were in this castle by free will. The vampire looked forward to having a decent conversation with them after he dealt with the final boss just beyond these huge oaken doors.

With a confident kick, the heavy oaken doors slammed wide open. The prefect felt an eyebrow twitch at the sight of the walking fashion disaster before him. Who in the right mind would wear such an impractical garment for fighting? Clearly this boss was a fool and Hibari was sure to correct him.

"Welcome!" the flamboyant man greeted. His eyes were completely black like the punks who wore scleral lens. The royal blue cloak swished with the wide and unguarded gesture.

The first thing Hibari noticed about this undead creature was the strange way he walked. The skylark wasn't quite sure what the creature was but he knew that it wasn't human for sure. With black leather like wings sprouting from his back, horns emerging from his brow bone and a tail that swished with every sashay the man took, Hibari wasn't quite sure if this was the man's way of hiding his true battle strength.

Those ears were long and pointed like the bomber herbivore's when he came to this world. Was the man an elf? No, Hibari shook his head. This man was no elf. Elves weren't bloodthirsty and certainly weren't predatory.

"My, aren't you a handsome one?" the boss purred. The vampire felt an unpleasant shiver go up his spine. It felt like a thousand bugs crawling on his skin when the creature gave him that strange smile.

"I usually don't welcome uninvited guests but I could make an exception for you. What do you say we take it to the bedroom?"

Something clicked in the prefect's mind and he growled. Somehow the fool in front of him reminded him of the bucking horse but in a very wrong way. Irritation and disgust was at the top of the list for how he felt about this moron. With a quick charge, Hibari made a diagonal slash on the creature's naked torso. The cut was shallow and healed quickly. The prefect frowned. This was going to be another annoying opponent.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was towards the end of the fight that Hibari knew what the creature was and why he was so irritated. The creature was a male sex demon and the touchy feely nature made Hibari highly uncomfortable. The only other person who had no definition of self-preservation and personal space was the bucking horse. Fuelled by extra annoyance, the prefect stabbed his weapon into the demon's throat and cut the head off with one clean strike.

The incubus didn't have time to scream before his head was disconnected from his body. Regenerative abilities or not, nothing could save him now. Hibari glared at the severed head and watch as the demon blinked in surprise before the light in its eyes faded out.

Dematerialising his swords, the prefect summoned his newly acquired slaves. Day was approaching and the prefect suppressed a yawn. It was a rather long night and he needed his rest. However, like the clean and orderly person he was, Hibari refused to live in a pigsty.

"Clean the place up, burn the bodies," he told the werewolves who were slowly transforming into their human shape. The prefect was slightly surprised when he saw that the werewolves looked very much like the Disciplinary Committee members. They might have blond hair and European features but the pompadour hairstyle remained.

"Yes sir!" The leader of the werewolves growled and dished out commands to his pack members who started with dragging the incubus' corpse.

Only after they left the vampire alone, Hibari called out his bat familiar whom he had the pleasure of naming Himori. The baby bat snuggled against his neck and Hibari couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

"Sorry to wake you up so late. I need you to do me a favour and deliver something to the herbivores."

Himori blinked and screeched in approval as Hibari hastily wrote his message on a strip of cloth he tore from the incubus. Without any ink around, Hibari opted to use his blood. The message was short and concise.

 _Training. Incubus castle. Now._

The small bat allowed his owner to tie the strip of cloth to his tiny feet before flying off just as the sun rose. Unable to stay awake for much longer, Hibari retired into the closest empty bedroom.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Koumori (** **蝙蝠** **)** **is the Japanese word for bat. Since Hibari doesn't have much naming sense, I named it Himori. I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have a lot of fighting scenes. I try not to make it graphic knowing that my story is not rated M so I couldn't delve into gory details. I don't want to up the rating because of this small scene of decapitated heads so please understand. I'll appreciate if you don't report this as age inappropriate because I really don't want this to be M rated… I write way too many M rated stuff so this is something I can actually be happy to announce that it is safe for the reading of the general public.**

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on , Facebook [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	6. Chapter 6

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 6

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way. Also, I've put the levels here at the start to avoid confusion.**

 **Levels before Hell Training starts**

 **Tsuna – Lvl 30 - Lvl 33**

 **Gokudera – Lvl 29 - Lvl 31**

 **Yamamoto – Lvl 35 - Lvl 40**

 **Ryohei – Lvl 44 - Lvl 52**

 **Lambo – Lvl 28 - Lvl 29**

 **Hibari – Lvl 85 - Lvl 95**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Out of the five quests that Tsuna's party took on, only four were completed. Even then, that wasn't without casualties. If they were back in Namimori, everyone except for Ryohei would be sporting injuries varying from bruises to cuts and maybe fractured bones.

"Can't you change how you heal people? As an injured person, my heart is heavily traumatised after your cross punch," Lambo whined.

The boxer gave a shrug. There was nothing he could do to rewrite the skill.

"Hahaha! At least it's handy. Imagine not having an instant heal function back in Namimori, we would definitely be hospitalised," Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera glared at the only healer in their group. "I _told_ you that taking on five hunting quests was a dumb idea. Now we're going to have to pay the penalty fee for not completing one quest!"

Tsuna sighed as his guardians bickered amongst themselves. There was nothing they could have done about the fairies who refused to appear.

The young hero relented and zoned out on his rowdy guardians during their trudge back to the guild. He silently thanked the Goddess for including the inventory storage systems because as it was, Tsuna didn't think the five of them would be able to lug back fifteen dismantled wolf carcasses, forty slime cores, twenty wild pig tusks and seventeen man-eating rabbit carcasses.

Good thing Tsuna was able to convince his guardians to take the fairy hunting quest instead of killing a five headed hydra.

As they got closer to the guild, the young hero felt his hyper intuition tingle. He couldn't quite identify the strange feeling, but it didn't matter when something came spiralling down from the sky and crashed right into his face.

"Juudaime!"

Almost as soon as the strange object made contact with his face, Tsuna heard his guardians ditch their arguments and rush over to his aid. Slightly surprised but not alarmed at the object that assaulted him, the brunet pried it off gently.

That black object turned out to be a little bat passed out from exhaustion. Tsuna didn't know the creature but the cloth tied to its feet made Tsuna curious. Was the little fellow delivering a message to someone? Perhaps he could read the message and help to deliver it.

Lambo watched in fascination as Tsuna's expression morphed from thoughtful to dreadful in less than three seconds. He appeared deathly pale, much to the concern of his guardians.

"Tsuna! What's wrong?" Yamamoto called out when he noticed the sudden change in his friend.

Gokudera glanced over to read the message and paled similarly. Ryohei frowned. "What's going on to the extreme?"

"Here," the archer said and shoved the cloth into the boxer's waiting hands.

Instead of paling like the other two, the Sun guardian laughed heartily and smiled brightly. "I think Hibari is inviting us over, we should go to the extreme!"

Gokudera snapped. "Are you insane? The incubus castle is for B ranked adventurers and above! We just reached C rank and the stupid cow is still in D rank. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Ryohei frowned. "What are you talking about? Hibari is A rank, right? We'll be fine to the extreme."

"I don't trust that guy!" the archer hissed and Tsuna had to step in before a huge fight broke out.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down! I'm sure Hibari-san wouldn't ask us over if he knows it's too dangerous. Besides, he said 'training' so I'm sure he has something planned. We should wait for a few days and prepare for the travel. This poor bat looks like he could use a few days to rest."

Grudgingly, the storm guardian agreed. The exhausted party turned in their quests before heading to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the castle…_

"Report."

"Yes, Kyo-san!" the blond werewolf leader by the name of Lycian bowed. "We've secured the perimeters of the castle. There are no suspicious wizards with pineapple shaped hair in the vicinity."

Hibari nodded. "What about the location of the Demon King's castle?"

"We're still searching for information, sir!"

"Continue to search. Also, find out more about the pineapple-haired herbivore and his whereabouts."

"Yes, sir!"

When Lycian left, the vampire looked up at the moon. A good week and a half passed since the incident and he missed Namimori badly. Not only was the castle unfamiliar with all its European furnishing, Hibari missed eating in general. All he could do these days was drink blood. It didn't help that human blood tasted the best. Hibari did his best and limit drinking from scums like thugs and robbers. It just wasn't enough. To make matters worse, many who've heard the rumours and found the bodies kept their distance. It was difficult to acquire food and the constant hunger was driving him crazy.

The vampire could only hope that the omnivore and his gang arrived quickly so that he could whip them into shape and end this stupid farce.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	7. Chapter 7

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 7

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way. The series will be 11 chapters long so please stay tuned! We're almost there… I can see it…** _ ***not***_

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty!**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For the first three days, Tsuna lived on the edge inside the eerie castle. It didn't help that Lambo's attacks only made the ghostly residents stronger and more violent. Hibari would bite them to death whenever there was too much ruckus even when it was mostly the poltergeists' fault.

Sleeping arrangements were changed and Tsuna honestly preferred having Lambo at his side than sleeping in the same room with Hibari. Even if it meant that they would be attacked by ghosts every night, it was way better than being watched during his sleep by a nocturnal vampire. Hibari insisted that the cow child slept with the priest who was a natural ghost repellent to cancel out the ghost magnet from Lambo's lightning attribute.

The occult fanatic half-elf was unsurprisingly docile and made no real fuss in sharing rooms with Yamamoto. Tsuna easily saw through the act when his right hand man scowled and yelled profanities at the baseball lover. The way his Italian friend clung onto Yamamoto unconsciously was a dead giveaway.

Tsuna barely slept the first night but by the third night, he was dead to the world. It was strange to everyone how Hibari didn't train them at all for the first three days of their stay. Was he being accommodating or simply not in the mood since he always slept while the sun was visible. Ryohei levelled up twice during the three days from exorcising the ghosts and spirits that lingered in the compound. Having a cleric was really handy even if his healing methods left little to be desired.

The guardians explored almost the entire castle in the three days of semi peace. Every guardian had a favourite spot and with the exception of Lambo, most had begun their individual training.

Gokudera favoured the spooky woods behind the cemetery and trained his archery skills. Yamamoto could be found in the castle courtyard that allowed him to swing his sword without restraint. Everybody knew that Ryohei had claimed the east tower. His shouts could often be heard as he ran up and down the endless flight of stairs.

The Young Vongola wandered around the hallways on most days trying to familiarise himself. Often the brunet discovered secret passages with the help of his hyper intuition. He wasn't sure if Hibari knew of the passages but he didn't dare ask. Some passages were so old that Tsuna didn't dare explore them in fear of having the structure collapsing on his head.

It was during one of these trips that hell broke loose.

Hibari seemed more on the edge than usual and Tsuna's hyper intuition was firing off in every direction, causing a massive headache. It was a full moon that night and even if it wasn't obvious, the prefect was restless.

Hibari ate even lesser than before and Tsuna feared for his cloud guardian's health. Although he hasn't seen the prefect eating before, he knew that having only wine and nothing else wasn't good for anyone. However, his fear prevented him from speaking out. Tonight, Hibari had skipped even that one glass of wine and Tsuna decided that it was about time he spoke with his cloud guardian about his unhealthy eating habits.

The vampire was nowhere to be found and Tsuna found himself roaming down the dark hallways with only a rusted candelabrum for light. Due to the age of the castle, many windows were broken. A strong gust of chill wind had extinguished the weak flame and Tsuna was left wandering around in the darkness. Thankfully, his hyper intuition had yet to fail him, even if it was a little crazy.

The brunet had never been to the east wing. It was commonly known as Hibari's territory after all and all intruders were bitten to death. Navigating through the twist and turns made the search for his elusive guardian harder. Internally the young Vongola boss panicked. Had he taken a wrong turn somewhere? It was the third time passing by the dust covered full length mirror that had a smiley drawn by Tsuna on impulse. He knew for sure that he was lost but his hyper intuition continued pulling him in the same direction.

Sighing in frustration, Tsuna leaned against a wall. He wasn't quite expecting for the wall to creak and turn a hundred and eighty degrees, trapping him in a pitch-black prison. Of course, the first thing Tsuna did was yelp in surprise. That was all it took for the long string of trouble to follow.

Fending off vicious bats in the dark with no sense of direction, the brunet took a few tumbles. As panic took over his mobility, he failed to notice a change in pattern with his hyper intuition. The haphazard notifications in the head suddenly unified and screamed at Tsuna to turn around but the boy was one moment too late to react.

Strong arms held him in a steel vice and Tsuna struggled, applying every counter move he knew with no success of loosening the grip. The assailant grabbed his jaw roughly and Tsuna screamed when he felt something wet and slimy lick his neck. The brunet didn't know what happened as everything happened too quickly. One moment he was struggling against his attacker, the next moment he was being protected by that same attacker.

The smell of blood attracted many predators of the night and Hibari hated sharing. That was something Tsuna learnt early on from his days in Namimori. Nobody steals from Hibari without consequences. The werewolves from another world were going to have to learn that the hard way and Tsuna almost pitied them, _almost_.

It was ridiculous how Hibari was fighting the werewolves over Tsuna and the brunet felt like a blushing bride with the possessive display by his aloof guardian. The battle was concluded swiftly but not without damages. Tsuna wanted to cry when Hibari shifted his focus back to the trembling brunet.

"Omnivore, what were you doing there?"

"I-I wanted to know if you were alright. You didn't eat much and you skipped dinner today so I thought maybe you would be hungry…"

The skylark's expression remained impassive but somewhere in the back of his mind, he lauded the omnivore for getting over his fear.

"Hn. Don't concern yourself over it." The vampire was about to walk away when he smelled that delicious scent in the wind. Acting on instinct, he had no idea when his body moved. By the time he was in control of himself again, the prefect recoiled in horror at what he'd done.

Tsuna couldn't react, Hibari was much faster. The young boss had to admit it was shocking to be bitten by the prefect in the literal sense. The pain was almost non-existent but the shock didn't wear off until he understood that something was horribly wrong. As he felt his blood drain from him, Tsuna coaxed the vampire to take in more. Somehow, he just knew that his guardian was suffering alone and most probably starving himself. Even when his vision blurred, the brunet's hyper intuition told him everything would be alright. Trusting his cloud guardian, the young boss allowed unconsciousness to claim him.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ryohei frowned. There was physically nothing wrong with Tsuna except for the extremely low blood level. He glanced up at Hibari and left out his extreme personality for once. Yamamoto and Lambo were in another room keeping an eye on the furious archer. Nobody was expecting for Hibari to appear with blood covering him from head to toe and an unconscious brunet in his arms. Ryohei got to work at once trying to heal both their injuries only to hurt Hibari with his holy attribute.

Surprisingly, the prefect didn't bite anyone to death. In fact, he looked slightly guilty although nobody dared point it out. Gokudera was the first to put two and two together and flew off the handle. He'd charged straight at the vampire and socked him in the face much to everyone's surprise. Hibari didn't retaliate which shocked everyone even more.

For once, Lambo took the initiative to restrain the Storm guardian. Yamamoto jumped in to help and dragged him out of the room. The Sun guardian got to work immediately, healing Tsuna's wounds and inspecting the abnormal health status effect.

"He'll be fine, give him a few days to recover. There is nothing much I can do about blood loss. I don't want to say this to you of all people but you should know your limits."

The Sun guardian glanced at the silent vampire and sighed. Without another word, Ryohei reached for a short dagger from his side and slashed his wrist just enough to make the blood run.

Hibari felt his fangs ache at the scent of blood but restrained the urge to sink them into Ryohei's arm. The Sun guardian watched as the prefect stiffened and those cobalt irises turn red. Knowing how stubborn his rival could be, the boxer moved in and held out his wrist to the starving vampire.

"Drink," he commanded. "You can't train us if you're weak."

Normally, such a statement would bristle the proud prefect. However, Hibari knew that the boxer was right this time. His normally flawless control had snapped and it nearly killed the omnivore. Guilt and anger at his mistake made the stubborn vampire swallow his pride. He took the bleeding wrist and sunk his fangs into it as gently as he could.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Three days later, Tsuna awoke with an aching head. As sleep cleared out of his mind, the memories became clearer.

Bolting out of bed, Tsuna ran through the hallways in search for his cloud guardian. It wasn't Hibari's fault, Tsuna allowed it to happen. He didn't want any of his guardians to misunderstand and blame the vampire for attacking him.

When Tsuna rounded a corner and entered the great hall, he was shocked to see all his guardians gathered. They seemed to be discussing something important and Tsuna frowned at the bandages on everyone's left wrist.

Lambo was the first to notice his presence and the Lightning guardian's face lit up. "Tsuna-nii!"

Everyone turned and before the young hero could react, he found himself squished in a tight group hug with the exception of Hibari who stood passively in the far corner.

"Juudaime! I'm so glad you're ok! How are you feeling?"

Before the brunet could answer, Ryohei was already checking him over. "Guys," Yamamoto tried to reason, "Let's give Tsuna some space to breathe."

Lambo gave Tsuna a last hug before letting go and Gokudera back pedalled quickly, bowing his head in repeated apologies. The young boss simply laughed and forgave them all.

After Ryohei declared that Tsuna had the clean bill of health, the young hero found himself being ushered to one of the lonely benches by the windows. Once seated, Hibari stepped forward and Tsuna tensed in anticipation of the lecture that would come.

Instead, he was shocked when the proud prefect bowed his head deeply and uttered a single word of apology. Stunned for a good moment, Tsuna could only gap like a fish. Hibari didn't move from his spot and tensed when he saw the shadow of Tsuna's hand reaching for him.

The prefect was slightly surprised by the warm hand patting his head gently. He looked up and saw the smile on his omnivore's face. "I'm sorry too, Hibari-san, for not noticing your struggles. It must have been difficult for you too."

From the side, Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera sighed. Lambo was just glad that nobody was seriously injured and Ryohei watched in satisfaction as Hibari gained a little more of his normal composure with Tsuna's reassurance.

"Don't worry about it little bro, we've got it covered to the extreme!" Ryohei grinned and pumped a fist showing the bandages on his left wrist. Yamamoto followed suit and held his wrist up before Lambo and Gokudera followed suit. Tsuna stared at the white fabric for a good while before understanding clicked. He beamed at Hibari who felt uncomfortable under the gaze.

"That's great Hibari-san! Please let us know when you're hungry, it's the least we can do for you while you train us. Also, can anyone tell me what happened while I was unconscious?"

The archer immediately launched into a recount of the attack and the werewolves. Lambo sighed and left the room with Hibari. Ryohei stayed to fill in on his version of the story and Yamamoto laughed, happy that things were back to normal.

"Eh? You mean they weren't enemies?"

The bomber shook his head. "No, it was a full moon's night and werewolves are territorial creatures. You were trespassing and that triggered their instinct to attack. In fact, these werewolves are helping us train under that bastard's command. Apparently vampires are able to enslave any creature under the influence of their will."

Tsuna nodded in amazement. "That's amazing! Are they strong?"

Yamamoto grinned. "I haven't beaten the werewolf in charge of my personal training yet so I think they're really strong. Actually, you should take the time to catch Hibari in one of his sparring sessions with the pack. They often end in a draw."

Ryohei nodded. "The werewolves can communicate with their minds, it's so extreme!"

Annoyed at the boisterous voice, Gokudera yelled back and the two guardians started to bicker. Used to his friends' antics, Tsuna laughed it off and asked Yamamoto if he could meet the werewolf in charge of his training.

"About that, Hibari said that he would personally oversee your training. You have it good, Tsuna. I'm sure Hibari will be a good teacher!"

Tsuna paled at those words. While it was true Hibari was a good teacher, Tsuna wasn't sure if the prefect had always been that way since they were talking about Hibari of ten years into the future. The young hero didn't have doubts about the prefect's capability but it terrified him to know that he was going to have to communicate with his most aloof guardian. If Reborn was here, he would have kicked Tsuna in the head and tell him to man up.

" _That's right,"_ Tsuna thought. _"If I can trust him with my life, I can do this."_

With that, the hellish training began.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've been listening to Nu'est's Dejavu while writing… Side note, I intend to start writing web novels on Wattpad. Please follow me there ^^ I use the same pen name everywhere *sweat smile***

 **Levels After Hell Training**

 **Tsuna – Lvl 33 - Lvl 55**

 **Gokudera – Lvl 31 - Lvl 63**

 **Yamamoto – Lvl 40 - Lvl 70**

 **Ryohei – Lvl 52 - Lvl 79**

 **Lambo – Lvl 29 - Lvl 45**

 **Hibari – Lvl 95 - Lvl 100**

 **Mukuro – Lvl100 - Lvl100**

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook, WAttpad [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	8. Chapter 8

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 8

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way.**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty & Hibi! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

During the first week of training with Hibari, Tsuna thought he'd finally seen a devil who didn't go by the name of Reborn. The vampire had no mercy for Tsuna and the young Vongola often found himself visiting his Sun guardian. The same could be said about Gokudera.

On the other hand, Lambo and Yamamoto were coping well with the harsh regimen much to everyone's astonishment. The swordsman had easily defeated his werewolf trainer and now sparred with Hibari frequently. Lambo often disappeared from his training, venturing out of the castle with his werewolf trainer to the woods nearby. He never spoke about what they did and Tsuna wasn't one to pry.

Ryohei often challenged Hibari and occasionally sparred with the prefect because nobody else could touch the boxer with his holy attribute. The werewolves learnt early on how to avoid the boxer during his personal training sessions. The castle didn't stand a chance against his overpowering punches and after too much destruction, Ryohei was made to train in the mountains instead.

The young boss felt discouraged as training progressed smoothly for everyone. Why was he chosen to become the hero of another world? Surely there was someone better than him. Even with Hibari's training, Tsuna couldn't quite grasp how to manage the Holy Weapon bestowed on him. It felt like the struggle to control the powers of the Vongola Rings all over again.

One evening before he retired to bed, Tsuna loitered around the edge of the castle. He wondered what Reborn would say about his pathetic state.

"Why aren't you in bed, omnivore?"

"Hiee! Hi-Hibari-san? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

The vampire looked unamused. "I don't sleep at night. Don't make me repeat my question."

Tsuna gulped. Even though he sensed no ill-intent from his Cloud guardian, it was an instinctual thing to cower before him.

"It's nothing, Hibari-san. I just wanted some time to think."

Rolling his eyes, Hibari gave the young Vongola a stare-down and said, "If you're still this hesitant, you should quit. It seems like you've learnt nothing from the future, I'm disappointed."

With that, the aloof man walked away leaving Tsuna to contemplate over his words. He'd learnt not to take Hibari's words at surface level because like his personality, the meaning of his words ran deep.

Suddenly he was reminded of the Vongola Trials. Reborn's words echoed in his mind and Tsuna immediately realised what he was doing wrong. Smiling gently, he silently thanked the vampire.

" _I'll definitely protect everyone and return to our world,"_ Tsuna thought, resolve burned in his eyes.

Suddenly, the struggle with his Holy Weapon disappeared. Controlling it became a breeze like activating the X-gloves. It was finally his turn to start training.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Too slow, omnivore. You won't last five minutes in the dungeon."

Tsuna grimaced as the sai made another gash to his side. Ryohei was on standby throughout their training, offering his healing services when Tsuna was too injured to move. Truly this was hell. Being in another world with game like fantasy qualities meant that the could push physical limits to a ridiculous extent. With the healing skill, all his tired muscles were repaired and his exhaustion faded away.

"Stand up," Hibari commanded. It had been three days already and yet the omnivore showed no signs of significant improvement despite having control over his weapon. Granted, his reflexes were improving and his hyper intuition continued to sharpen as they sparred, Hibari still felt dissatisfied with how careful Tsuna's fighting style was.

Unlike the brunet, Hibari was quick to realise how different this world was to theirs' on Earth. Everyone else noticed it too and adapted accordingly, including the cow child. With too much difference in power and physical abilities, the same fighting style that was considered strong on Earth would be ineffective here. Guns hold no effect on those with regeneration and who were undead. The Demon King was certainly one of those who wouldn't die by one.

While swords were old fashioned and considered ineffective as weapons on Earth, they were one of the best choices here. Combined with special skills, they became deadly. The swordsman had proven it when he was testing out one of the new skills he had unlocked while levelling up. Hibari grew accustomed to the twin sais as well, finding them very convenient. After all, you couldn't kill an undead without detaching their heads from their bodies. Tonfas no matter how trustworthy could not do that with efficiency.

Still sticking to his non-violent approach to resolving matters, Tsuna held himself back in their spars. That annoyed the vampire greatly. While it was an admirable trait to be firm in one's belief, that same resolve and selflessness made the prefect irritated. Why couldn't the small animal see that it was useless to hold onto such principles in a world as screwed up as this?

In a moment of anger, the vampire lost control of his strength and parried with all his might at Tsuna's incoming punch. The force sent the young Vongola flying through the air before he crashed through the stone wall. Ryohei yelled and ran towards the unmoving brunet, immediately putting his healing skills to use while Hibari was left standing like a statue.

Shocked at the damage he caused and irritated at his lack of control, the vampire stalked out of the training room for the roof. He summoned Himori who yawned as it nestled in his shirt. The bat was a creature who loved sleep as much as Hibird loved his sunflower seeds. Hibari found the small physical contact comforting.

There wasn't much to do around here except marvel at the stars that he couldn't see back in Namimori. The werewolves he sent out to scout information about the Demon King's Lair came back with the report that the pineapple haired herbivore was inside it, trying to conquer it with no success.

The vampire was currently near maximum level and he knew the frustration of not being able to grow stronger than the maximum level cap. According to the myths and legends of this world, only a party of seven with the Hero as their lead can clear the dungeon. As it is, Hibari doubted the group would last.

His mind fleeted back to the brunet who was still knocked out. He ground his teeth together in frustration. Why did he agree to follow under the leadership of such a person? It wasn't worth the trouble and the promise of being able to fight stronger opponents did nothing to appeal to Hibari. Why was it that he wasn't leaving the poor boy for his freedom?

Before he could come to a conclusion, an explosion occurred from where he last left the brunet. Jolting into action, the vampire sprinted at inhuman speed only to find the brunet who was supposed to be unconscious trapped in something that looked like a sphere made by his weapon.

"What happened?" he glared at the cleric who looked stunned.

"I have no idea…"

For once, the boxer's reply didn't threaten to shatter his eardrums. For once, Hibari feared for the worst.

While they were trying to identify the source of this mysterious occurrence, the other guardians started to gather.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Lambo's eyes widened a fraction and Hibari thought he saw both eyes open but when he turned back, they were back to normal.

"What happened?" the swordsman asked.

Hibari didn't know what to reply but it didn't matter when Lambo's voice cut through the tension.

"He's going through a trial from the weapon. I remembered because Tsuna-nii told me that everyone would panic and try to break the weapon. Hibari-san, you shouldn't get too close to it. The holy attribute is like poison for the undead. For now, there is nothing we can do but wait."

And wait they did for two days.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook, Wattpad [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	9. Chapter 9

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 9

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way.**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty & Hibi! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The guardians took turns to guard their beloved boss, who lay suspended in an extremely vulnerable state. Hibari demanded offered to take all night watches. The werewolves patrolled twice as frequently and Himori hadn't move from his spot from the chandelier above Tsuna's suspended body.

For two long and agonizing days, Tsuna was still. There was not even a twitch and with every second that passed, the guardians became more angsty. However as daybreak approached on the third day, Hibari caught sight of a small movement from the corner of his eye. Himori flew from his spot for the first time in days and snuggled into the front of the vampire's shirt.

Slowly but surely, the sphere began to crack. The fine hairline cracks couldn't be seen at first. However, as Tsuna's dying will flames grew bigger, they become more significant.

"Go tell the others," Hibari spoke softly but his voice was firm. Himori didn't hesitate and flew out the window at once.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Juudaime! How do you feel?"

It has been an hour since Tsuna awoke from his mysterious prison. Ryohei inspected him from head to toe at least twice before allowing the others to see him. Lambo seemed relieved and so did Hibari, much to everyone's amusement. Yamamoto only accepted that Tsuna was alright after he physically examined the brunet himself. The archer on the other hand, remained to be convinced.

It wasn't until the vampire got annoyed at the bomber's loud voice that he 'bit' him to death.

"Meet me at the training room tomorrow, omnivore. We're going to test out your new powers."

Nobody said anything as the prefect walked away while yawning.

"Well then," Yamamoto broke the silence. "I think you should eat something and rest, Tsuna. Hibari's probably not going to go easy on you tomorrow."

The brunet grimaced. He certainly didn't doubt his cloud guardian's twisted way of showing his concern.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Wao. The little animal definitely grew stronger. As Tsuna drew blood, Hibari smirked. The omnivore's progress after the trial was certainly showing. It was a small scratch, hardly enough to hurt but it was a significant mark of improvement. The blood thirst in Tsuna's eyes made the prefect proud.

It wasn't something anybody expected but it wasn't totally unwelcomed. When Tsuna first activated his gift after the trial, Hibari felt as if a certain part of his privacy was invaded. Tsuna's Hero gift really reflected well on his personality. Using the strength of his allies to help fight his battles was truly the omnivore's signature move. As the Sky, he brought everyone together. Hibari wasn't opposed to it but he didn't think that such a talent could ever materialise in a literal manner. He was wrong.

When in a party with Tsuna, the young Vongola was able to 'borrow' an ability of any party member to use for himself over a period of time. This reminded the prefect of their battle ten years into the future when Tsuna tried to steal the box weapon from his ten year older self and use it against him. This was similar but creepier on a whole new level.

Watching the pure and innocent boy 'borrow' his blood lust was simply disturbing. Then again, what mattered the most now was how it made the brunet stronger. The will to kill was the only thing lacking in Tsuna and Hibari thought that it might be better this way. He didn't quite want the omnivore to stain his hands with blood but at the same time, he knew that it was an inevitable future. Being a mafia boss gave Tsuna no choice but to walk the path of bloodshed.

" _Not if I can help it,"_ Hibari thought to himself as he watched the effect fade and Tsuna's caramel eyes return to normal. The omnivore was still young and it was Hibari's duty to raise him correctly. For now, this was good enough. The boy didn't need to learn how to kill his prey yet, disarming them is good enough. Hibari will land the final blow for him this round.

"Hn, not bad. In another week, we will regroup with the pineapple herbivore and bite the Demon King to death."

Although thoroughly exhausted, Tsuna beamed. There was just something about gaining Hibari's approval that made him all warm and tingly inside.

"Yes, Hibari-san."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The werewolves took advantage of the enslaving contract and hid in Hibari's shadow, unable to withstand the horrible heat. The sun was merciless and even if it couldn't harm the powerful vampire, it made Hibari twice as grouchy. Yamamoto suggested renting a carriage so that Hibari could nap inside while they saved time and travelled more efficiently.

It was quite the feat trying to get all his guardians to agree on one carriage. Tsuna didn't think it was possible but he managed to get everyone to come to a compromise. Instead of getting two separate carriages like what Hibari wanted, they got a carriage that had two levels so that Hibari could have the top level to himself.

Gokudera marvelled at the existence of a double levelled carriage for some reason and only stopped when Lambo reminded him that they were in a different world.

Regardless, the journey to the Demon Continent went smoothly. According to Hibari's information sources, Mukuro was still somewhere in the Demon King's dungeon, unable to make it to the castle. Something about this world's legend prevented him from defeating the Demon King alone even if he was strong enough to do so.

According to local legends, heroes would be revived outside the dungeon's entrance should they die on their quest. Tsuna was slightly relieved to know that but paled when Yamamoto asked what would happen if they died outside of the dungeon. Nobody spoke for a while after that.

By nightfall, they set camp and Hibari offered to take the night watch after his hunt. The werewolves took to patrolling the area. With so many thoughts rolling around in his head, it took Tsuna a long time to fall asleep. He was feeling equal parts of nervousness and anxiousness about their final quest in this world. He didn't know if the Goddess would keep her word and send them back. He also didn't want to think about how much time had passed in their world. Would it be like the future where time didn't flow in the same proportion or the opposite? What would Reborn do when he finally returned? It has to be several good months since they arrived in this strange world. With so many unanswered questions in his head, the brunet eventually gave in to fatigue and fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

Xxx Destin Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Outside the dungeon, a blue haired sage cursed. This was the second time that stupid fire breathing lizard had done it. He was so close to seeing what was behind that final door too! At this rate, the useless Vongola and his gang would catch up with him in no time.

Without Chrome around to ground him, the illusionist spiralled deeper and deeper into the abyss of madness. How long was it since he saw sunlight? Mukuro couldn't remember. Every night was filled with the screams torn from his throat. His right eye throbbed in phantom pain at the memory of his time with the Estraneo Family.

"Kufufu~ Don't think you'vebest me yet… I will be the one to kill you and return."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook, Wattpad [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	10. Chapter 10

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 10

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way.**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty & Hibi! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"So this is the dungeon? Hahaha! It certainly looks like one straight out of those games you play, Dera…"

Tsuna visibly shrivelled in front of the gigantic ominous looking gates. When they said dungeon, he didn't think it meant the entrance to hell. He was by no means small but standing before the ancient structure, he felt puny.

Luckily, his guardians' enthusiasm forced Tsuna overcome his cold feet. Resolving his skittish mind, Tsuna entered with his courage held together by a fragile thread.

It was as if the big bad was anticipating their arrival and lined up a huge party of corpses to welcome them. Tsuna borrowed Ryohei's Holy Attribute and easily cleared the first wave. Way at the back of the party, the vampire nodded in satisfaction at how much the herbivores had grown. Even the cow child who was the weakest could hold his ground effortlessly.

As the approached the castle, the vampire tensed. Something wasn't right and Himori was restless. That familiar sense of irritation gnawed at his mind and Hibari was briefly reminded about one person who could trigger such a reaction from him.

"Mukuro!"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched at that name. No wonder it seemed so familiar. Of course it was the pineapple herbivore.

While the others rushed over to regroup with the illusionist, the vampire took his time to observe their surroundings to ensure that they wouldn't be ambushed. The sage didn't look good and the smell of blood was too strong for his liking. From what he could see, the idiot was close to dying.

"Kufufu… what a coincidence meeting you here Vongola…"

Tsuna was horrified. Mukuro had half his insides hanging out, a missing eye and several broken bones. The brunet wasn't sure if Ryohei was able to heal such terrible injuries. Despite knowing that Mukuro couldn't truly die in the dungeon thanks of some mysterious magic in the world, the thought of losing him didn't hurt any less.

Ryohei grimaced when the brunet gave him those pleading eyes. He gave in eventually. Honestly, even if it was meant to make the illusionist better, it felt wrong to punch an already injured person so close to dying.

Without warning, the Sun guardian braced himself and with all his might, delivered the blow. It was the first time Hibari heard the blue-haired herbivore scream. It didn't sound pretty at all and nobody blamed him. Gokudera cringed and Yamamoto looked away. Tsuna watched on with concern and asked if Mukuro felt better.

"How could anybody feel better after such a pu –... wait, I'm recovered?"

Lambo sighed. "This is why I keep telling him to change the way he heals someone…"

"It's extremely not my fault!"

No matter how many times Tsuna had seen the skill or been on the receiving end of it, the terror didn't decrease. It hurt to simply watch and it traumatised him every time. Somehow, Tsuna was convinced that seeing the doctor for an injection wouldn't scare him anymore when they returned. The dentist might scare him a little, but nothing could compare to the boxer's extreme healing methods.

"Alright, now that we have regrouped, can we start the strategy meeting?"

Ryohei frowned. "Why do we need a strategy meaning? We can go in and beat everyone to the extreme!"

Yamamoto shared the boxer's sentiments and Mukuro remained silent. Tsuna tried to intervene before another argument between his Storm and Sun guardian broke out. Hibari approached the group and settled within hearing distance. Clearly the archer herbivore had some idea and Hibari wanted to get over this quickly.

"I can give you the layout and what I've encountered," Mukuro told the half-elf much to everyone's surprise.

"Hn? Didn't think you'd cooperate," Hibari mused, making the illusionist scowl.

Nervous, Tsuna intervened to the best of his abilities. "Ano… please don't fight? We need to work together to defeat the Demon King in order to return. Let's listen to Mukuro first alright? After all, we don't know anything about the dungeon."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It didn't take long to explain the strategy plan to Ryohei. Even Hibari was impressed that it took only two times before the boxer understood what he had to do.

The plan was simple enough. The heavy lifting would be done by Hibari and Yamamoto. Their role was to act as the vanguard and take on the enemy's first hit. Tsuna and Ryohei were to provide support to Yamamoto and Hibari whenever required.

Mukuro, Lambo and Gokudera were assigned to provide support to the vanguard through ranged attacks. Lambo's main duty was to guard the rear and act as the group's sensor. Gokudera would coordinate their attacks by analysing the enemy's fighting style from a distance.

They cleared the rooms very quickly without much difficulty, taking brief moments to rest up and heal up. Finally, they arrived at the room where Mukuro was defeat twice. The Dragon wasn't an easy opponent in games and it was a lot harder to take on in real life. According to the illusionist, there should be one more room after the Dragon which he highly suspected led straight to the Demon King.

Tsuna was nervous. According to Gokudera's plan, it was a fifty-fifty chance for success. The Dragon was an unknown opponent and Mukuro could only provide so much information. So far, they knew that the beast could spew fire and had powerful tail lashes with an incredible range. Although huge, the Dragon had remarkable reflexes making his melee attacks deadly. One hit was all it took to wipe Mukuro out.

"Listen up," Gokudera snapped. "We cannot afford to take a single hit. Spread out, do not get too close to it. Turf top should be within reach of anyone at any point of time. We cannot lose anyone or we'll have to start all over again. Hibari and Sushi freak will take turns attracting the Dragon's attention, Juudaime will step in if the Dragon starts an aerial battle. Rokudo Mukuro, you will shift all support focus to Juudaime if that should happen. I'll be coordinating the attacks, always be within hearing range from me. Any questions?"

Only one hand shot up. The archer shot an annoyed glance at the summoner. "What is it now?"

Lambo looked slightly ill and queasy. "B-bathroom!"

Gokudera seethed and Yamamoto placated him by saying he'll be back later after accompanying the young Bovino.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari hissed as the Dragon turned its focus back to him. He wasn't one for retreat in a battle but this time, he would make an exception. Outnumbered, the vampire summoned his enslaved familiars. The werewolves held well against the Dragon until they got wiped out by a single tail swipe that the archer warned about earlier.

Ryohei had injured his arm and healing was difficult as the healer could not heal by himself. At the same time, the omnivore's borrowing skill was on cool down. They were on their own for the next fifty seconds. It might have been a short time but during battle, every second mattered. Without a healer, they were walking on the tightrope of life and death.

The Dragon was smart, Hibari gave it that. The ancient fire breathing lizard knew who to take out in the party and targeted the boxer without hesitation even when they have not started the attack. The next person it targeted was the omnivore and Hibari jumped straight into the line of attack to prevent the brunet from getting taken out.

Tsuna had immediately borrowed the healing skill and healed Ryohei to the best of his abilities. However, there was a limit and the boxer was still injured badly. At least he wasn't dead and for that reason alone, Hibari continued to fight.

His sais were useless against the thick scaled armour. Magic seemed to be the only thing that seemed to hurt the Dragon. Yamamoto's swords were harmless to the beast and so the two melee fighters were put in the back seat. Gokudera's arrows worked a little and the archer had already blinded the creature in one eye. However, the rage and pain fuelled the monster further, making its movements unpredictable. They were scattered and Hibari tried to find a way out of this mess.

Mukuro had never been more thankful to the cow child. Back in their time, Lambo was nothing but a loud mouthed and snivelling annoyance. However now, he might change his opinion just a little.

Before him, the coward stood tall and braved the hellish flames. The Slime King he summoned saved them in the nick of time although the same could not be said about the summoned creature. As the massive blob shrank in size after taking such a huge damage, Mukuro looked around trying to formulate some form of strategy. He had to get to the bomber somehow. If they could blind the Dragon, Mukuro might have a chance to restrain it enough for the skylark to do something.

"Bovino, get me to the bomber! I have a plan."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Gokudera ran and listened to the plan.

"Physical weapons don't work on that giant lizard!"

Mukuro grinned and pointed to Tsuna who was healing Ryohei again.

"Of course not, but that doesn't apply to the Holy Weapon. We'll get birdy to help Tsunayoshi land the final strike. I just need you to blind him first."

The archer tsked. "Give me an opening and let them know about the plan. I'm going to find a good place to snipe."

The illusionist slunk away and Gokudera worried for his boss' safety. Honestly, he didn't want to approve of the plan but it was their best bet.

"I won't let them fail!" Gokudera resolved himself and started climbing the steep sides.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

When Hibari and Yamamoto heard the plan, they agreed to it immediately. Yamamoto ran off to inform the Sun guardian and Tsuna about the changes while Hibari stopped the illusionist. "If Tsunayoshi dies, I won't go easy on you when we get back."

The illusionist shivered. "Don't worry," he brushed the hand off. "I don't want to see him die either. Once was enough."

Unpleasant flashbacks about the future made both guardians put aside their differences for a while. It didn't matter if death wasn't a permanent concept in this dungeon, seeing Tsuna die once more for them wasn't something their hearts could handle.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Before he knew it, he was dragged off by Hibari and Tsuna wondered what caused the sudden change. Hibari felt more protective than usual and Tsuna's hyper intuition nudged him gently. Unfortunately the situation was dire so the questioning had to wait till when they returned.

As planned, Gokudera managed to get the Dragon's other eye. Completely blind and in pain, Mukuro managed to chant long enough for a powerful spell to bind the huge monster. Taking that as their cue, Hibari Grabbed Tsuna by the waist and jumped with his vampiric strength. Tsuna morphed his weapon into a sword like Yamamoto's and borrowed the skill Attacco di Squalo.

In a flash, it was over.

Blood sprayed like a geyser and Tsuna could hardly believe it. The metallic smell made him nauseous but he didn't have time to gag as the dungeon trembled with wrath at the loss of its guardian.

"Who dares wreak havoc in my castle?" a high pitch voice demanded.

Tsuna froze. That voice sounded really familiar. When the trembling stopped, he recognised the owner of that voice who stopped by the last door that was now wide open.

The boss of this dungeon had outrageous purple hair and wore make-up. The signature body hugging leather outfit was now fashioned for a medieval noble. His height was ten times bigger, as expected by someone dubbed as the Demon Lord.

However, Tsuna wondered if this truly was the same person.

"Wahahaha! All of you should bow down to the Great Skull-sama for I am the Demon King! How dare you defeat Ryuudako! You shall pay, heroes!"

Annoyed, the prefect had flew straight up and struck the Demon King with the butt of his sai. Eyes rolled to the back of their sockets and Tsuna winced as the Demon King crashed onto the ground, unconscious.

"That was anti-climactic," Mukuro mused. Nobody disagreed.

From behind them, there was a glow of light. Tsuna mentally felt like murdering the Goddess who brought them to this ridiculous world. If only she brought Reborn over, everything would have been settled within a minute!

"Thank you heroes," Freya bowed. "You have my utmost gratitude from saving this world from destruction. The Demon King will now be sealed away. As promised, I shall send you back to your world. In addition, I will be granting one wish per person."

"Yare yare… so troublesome. But if possible, please let ore-sama be better than Reborn."

"… request denied. Reborn is a unique existence that cannot be bested. The entire series is based off him."

"Hahaha! This sounds fun. Can I ask for Dera to be more dere dere with me?"

At this, Gokudera turned scarlet and smacked the baseball fool in the face. "Why would you ask for such a thing!"

Freya shook her head once again. "Request denied. Gokudera is already at the maximum level of dere feelings for you and will only grow deeper with time."

Gokudera scowled. "I don't want anything from you! You've caused enough trouble for Juudaime, now send us back!"

Freya nodded in apology and turned to Ryohei.

"I want to see Kyoko to the extreme!"

"Kufufu~ you'll see her soon enough you fool. Just be patient. As for myself, I would like to be able to use magic of this world in the form of real illusions."

Freya paused to think. "Understood, you will be able to access the skills when you return."

"Ano…" Tsuna glanced at the silent prefect. "Is there anything that Hibari-san wants?"

The prefect frowned. "Hn. Give me Himori but make him a rabbit. Bats are not allowed in apartments."

Freya smiled. "It will be done. Finally, hero… what is it that you wish for?"

Tsuna thought for a while and smiled. "If possible, I would like for only ten minutes to pass from when we were sent to this world. I don't want mom and everyone else to worry."

Freya frowned. "It is a difficult request. I am unable to make time pass at ten minutes but I can shorten it to three days. Would this be sufficient?"

Tsuna smiled. Three days was better than half a year after all. "Yes, please do that."

With another glow of light, Freya thanked the heroes once more. The light engulfed them and Tsuna felt himself float in the comfortable warm light.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **TBC 3**

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook, Wattpad [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**


	11. Chapter 11

Isekai: Vongola Style

Chapter 11

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following the series so far! Feel free to comment along the way.**

 **Many thanks to my lovely beta readers – Skitty & Hibi! 3**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Gege!"

Before the brunet could register what was happening, he was tackled onto the ground. Disoriented but happy to indulge the children, the young Vongola boss looked around only to find his room more crowded than he remembered. All his guardians were back and Lambo had returned to his five-year-old self.

Reborn was nowhere to be found but Tsuna knew that he must be nearby. Hibari immediately took his leave. Tsuna caught sight of a white fluffy bunny buried in his shirt but said nothing about it. The prefect must be worried about Hibird after all.

Ryohei excused himself in the same extreme manner and ran back home to check on Kyoko. Yamamoto called his dad immediately and Tsuna watched as Mukuro fall into a trance, most likely establishing contact with Chrome. Bianchi barged into the room when she heard the kids cry. On seeing her brother, the woman hugged Gokudera tightly, causing the bomber to turn green. While the pink-haired cook interrogated her brother for details, Tsuna was busy consoling the kids and answering their questions. Fuuta seemed particularly interested in ranking the strength of the creatures they fought.

The warm reunion was cut short when Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. The brunet yelped in surprise. The kick didn't hurt as much as it should and Tsuna understood that it was Reborn's way of showing his concern. Though it wasn't obvious, Tsuna spotted a glint of what resembled guilt in those onyx eyes. His tutor was feeling responsible for what happened and Tsuna felt his heart melt.

"Hey Reborn," he smiled. "Sorry it took this long. We tried to get back as soon as possible."

The Sun Arcobaleno tipped his fedora. "If it took you this long, you need more training, Dame Tsuna."

The young Vongola grinned. Normally, the promise of training would have him cowering in fear. However, after going through some really crazy things, he would gladly take on Reborn's training any day.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. The Varia are paying a visit next week, be prepared. I expect you to be in shape by then."

With that, the devil left and Tsuna bemoaned his fate.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Follow me on PaTre0n, Facebook, Wattpad [Destiny Aitsuji]**

 **Follow me on Discord [Britannia #3207]**

 **I will be writing a Web Novel, more details under announcement section on my Wattpad account. Also, do check out my new novel The Liberal Assassin by Destiny Aitsuji on Kindle!**

 **Until next time, ciao 3**


End file.
